the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Darabond
Jenna Darabond is a former cheerleader for the Overland Park Cheer Squad and the third season's primary antagonist. Throughout most of the series she has only been mentioned and never seen, but she made her first appearance in Episode 30 at the end of the Season Two finale, where she swears revenge on Mackenzie Zales for a previously unknown reason. It was later revealed in Episode 31 that she had a crush on Justin Michaelson who was at the time dating Ashley Katchadorian, but was discouraged by Mackenzie because she would look like a whore. Mackenzie explained that a cheerleader stealing another cheerleader's boyfriend was a very 'whorish' thing to do. Later, Jenna noticed Mackenzie making out with Justin and from that point on realized these rules of conduct were not sacred and set out to take revenge on her. After deciding to take revenge on Mackenzie, she began by falsifying her identity to Deandra by representing herself as Ashley Katchadorian, which is why through the series Deandra maintains that it was Ashley who let her in. This created further confusion when Ashley returned from Pearl Harbor. Next, she contacted Shay Van Buren to add further drama into the mix, which is what got them involved. As things progressed she realized she also needed to sabotage the whole cheer squad, so she set out to "accidentally" burn down Oakpark Mall, which is located in Atchison, and awake the rivalry between the Overland Park Cheer Squad and the Atchison High Cheer Squad. As Overland Park still managed to defeat Atchison in the Cheer Nationals, Episode 30 ends with Jenna's first appearance and foreshadowing of her continuing revenge. At the end of season 3, she was stabbed by Tanya Berkowitz, but survived according to Rachel Tice when she blew up at Mackenzie for what she had done. Later, in Episode 67, she is seen in the hospital after her stabbing as her doctor announces that she will recover. However, seconds later, Mackenzie's mercenary cheerleaders and their jeep crash into her hospital room, crushing her underneath them, and killing her in the process. The scene ends with the doctor pronouncing her 'time of death'. Background Jenna was a student at Overland Park High School and was in charge of the girls' bathroom door. She is also a former Cheerleader of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. Her father was a Senator. Ashley Katchadorian and The Door Since Jenna had left, this leaves Ashley Katchadorian in charge of the girls' bathroom door. Since Ashley wasn't watching the door, it allowed the Van Buren sisters to gain control of the girl's bathroom, which led to Deandra's arms getting ripped off in Episode 11. Ashley fell to blame because she wasn't doing her job watching the door. While at prom in Episode 12, Trisha finds out that Jenna is in charge of the door, and Ashley is in charge of snacks. It was later revealed in Episode 31 that Jenna Derabond lied about her identity to Deandra, saying she herself was Ashley Katchadorian (who was away visiting Pearl Harbor at the time) in order to begin infiltrating the girl's bathroom. This led to much of the confusion and drama throughout seasons 1 and 2. Mentions & Appearance in Episode 30 She was mentioned in Episode 1 when Trisha couldn't figure out why Ashley Katchadorian was letting people in the bathroom. In Episode 12, at Prom, Jenna was mentioned when Trisha yells at Ashley and her date Justin Michaelson, who says that Ashley was in charge of snacks and Jenna was in charge of the door. During Episode 26, the Overland Park Cheer Squad holds cheer tryouts. Since Jenna hasn't been at school, they need to replace her because Cheer Nationals are less than a week away. Trisha said that she hasn't been tagged in any pictures since Winter Carnival and her last status said "I am the one who knocks" (This could be a reference that she is in charge of the door or more likely a reference to the show Breaking Bad, how hipster of her). Trisha says she has a team of freshmen staking out Jenna's house in 24-hour rotations. By the end of Episode 26, Jenna is replaced by Saison Margeurite. After the long wait, Jenna finally makes an appearance in Episode 30. After Cheer Nationals are over, she is seen with binoculars, spying on Mackenzie Zales. Her dad calls her and she tells him that she is working on some revenge. Justin Michaelson comes over to Jenna and asks where everyone is and she tells him that "it's over, but winter is coming to Overland Park." This could mean that she is working on something in order to take down the Overland Park Cheer Squad. Jenna's Revenge By Season 3, Jenna introduced herself as the new nemesis of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. In order to overthrow their reign of the school, Jenna proceeds to allow what she calls "hipsterism" to take over the school. She manipulates the outcast members of the student body into feeling accepted to disrupt the cheerleader's social pyramid and grow herself an army of hipsters. She takes people such as Rachel Tice, Judith Dinsmore, Jonathan Getslinhaumer, and even Justin Michaelson under her wing. She becomes increasingly annoying to the cheer squad by pulling various stunts. For example, in Episode 47, she and her underlings don the "old" cheer uniforms and sit at the cheer squad lunch table. As the cheerleaders start to offset Jenna's hipster movement, it is suggested that she set Brittnay Matthews' car on fire. Brittnay punches her, which results in a parent-teacher conference. In Episode 58, it is revealed that Mackenzie Zales was the one who lit the car on fire and had Jenna take the blame so Brittnay would punch her in the face, forcing the parent-teacher conference. Stabbing In a post-credits scene, Jenna is brutally stabbed by Tanya Berkowitz. While in prison an officer tells Jenna she has a visitor, which puzzles her because she believes she has no friends or family, and it turns out to be Tanya. She asks Jenna if she truly was the one who burned the Atchison mall, and after Jenna tells her yes, Tanya grabs a knife out of her pocket and stabs her 6 times, telling her she loved that mall, and smacks her onto the floor to pass out and leaves. Jenna's last words were "It's...so...cold..." before losing consciousness due to blood loss, ending the season. Appearance Jenna was a strawberry blonde with a red streak in her hair. Her eyes are a light honey brown, with a heavy smokey eye shadow, and light pink lipstick. She was seen wearing a pink dress with writing on it. Doll Type: Barbie Fashionistas Summer Doll Episode Appearances Trivia *Trisha believed that Jenna was sick with mono. *Her father was a senator. *Trisha gets her life confused with Jenna Dapananian's life. *Jenna tells her father over-the-phone in Episode 30 that she is "Working on some revenge" and that "Winter is coming to Overland Park", which foreshadows the events of Season 3. *She often throws TV show quotes into conversation. "I am the one who knocks" on her Facebook is from Breaking Bad. In the bloopers, the last Facebook status is also other popular TV show quotes. "Winter is coming" in Episode 30 is from Game of Thrones. * She identifies as bisexual. * She acts innocent around her parents, as seen in Episode 50. * She wanted Justin since the flashbacks of season 1, and eventually ends in Episode 57 when he breaks up with her after he sees her kiss Jonathan Getslinhaumer, thus Jenna says that she doesn't need Justin anyway. * She only appears in Season 3. Though, she first appeared at the end of Season 2. *Before Jenna passes out after Tanya stabbed her, she said "It's... so... cold...". This is ironic as she said "Winter is coming to Overland Park", stating that she was defeated by the "winter" she caused. * In Episode 59, Rachel Tice reveals that Jenna Darabond is alive. **However, in Episode 67, Jenna was murdered after getting ran over by a car while in her hospital bed. Category:Hipsters Category:Cheer Squad Category:Females Category:Teens